Did It Matter?
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Respect...That's all I've ever felt for you. Respect and honor. Now you scared me with something I never thought I heard you say, right when you were about to die. Why? Why would you say such a thing? Why in your right mind would you say "It doesn't matter"? I don't get it master...I don't understand...Why? -Note: Prequal to upcoming story-


**_This is OC speaking_**

This is Owlman speaking

**!*~READ BEFORE BEGINNING~*!**

Okay, before we begin, this is a prequal to a story that I have yet to begin on and will hopefully be out the remainder of January or near the beginning of February. What's going on is that OC, who will be remained nameless for the moment, managed to save Owlman from the explosion that "Killed" him during "Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths". I am sorry to say that for those who like the OwlmanXSuperwoman pairing will only be mentioned in flashbacks. The main pair is OCXOwlman. This little oneshot is what has been said during that small time. So, without further ado, the Prequal to...Unnamed story ^^'

* * *

**~Did It Matter?~**

**_..._**

...

**_"It doesn't matter" you said. Why would you say that?_**

...Because it was already too late.

**_All the work you put into everything, and it just "didn't matter"? Everything you believed in and it "didn't matter"?_**

You wouldn't understand.

**_What I don't understand is why you gave up as if everything you believed in was no more important than an insect!_**

You. Weren't. There.

**_If I was, I would have yelled, "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS BATMAN!". Not just "It doesn't matter"!_**

...

**_...Say something!_**

...Why are you like this now? Is it because of your rage for my goal failing?...Or, is it because I nearly died?

**_..._**

...Your turn to say something.

_**...I...was scared...**_

That is only partlly true. Allow me to finish that sentence you would have screamed, "I swear I will kill you for this Batman, I'll kill you for killing Owlman." Does that sound about right?

_**..."My master"...**_

What?

_**Not "Owlman"...I would have said "My master".**_

You still intend to call me that? Even those lesser than me don't call me that. It's been four years and you still call me "Master".

_**Is it wrong to? You trained me, helped me, saved me. What else would I call you? You are what I have stated, a man whose power should be feared and respected.**_

So that's it. You are angered because of redemption for me?

_**...Yes, because Batman is nothing. Superman is nothing. They are all nothing. You are so much more than even gold. Gold is said to be a "pure metal" right?**_

Correct.

_**I admit, you are not pure, but something more powerful and skillful. Silver, the color that paints swords of warriors who are feared and respected.**_

It also paints the axes and swords of murderers and ruthless killers.

_**Well, aren't we technically ruthless killers?**_

...That is correct, but what I want to know is why? Why save me? A debt for me saving you, perhaps?

_**No...Of course not, my debt won't be paid off until the day I die. To serve you for as long and as great as I can.**_

Then why?

_**...Because...I couldn't lose the only piece of sanity I had left. The only person in any world who I would give my life for and never regret anything. The only person who gave me reason to train and to fight for what I thought, not for what someone thought for me.**_

That's right...back then, you had never heard of the word "freedom". You've never seen sunlight. You've never felt warmth. I was surprised to see you get along well with the others.

_**Because they treated me as if I were actually human...I've respected each of them, but none of them compaired to you. You are a true person to be honored and respected...**_

...

_**...Does that matter? Does it even need consideration?**_

...Yes...It does matter...

* * *

**Me: And Vwa-La! My first one-shot and my first Justice League story.**

**Owlman: Not bad...I guess.**

**OC: (Covered in a black sheet) JG...Why is there sheet over me?**

**Me: Because, we don't want the viewers to know what you look like, right?**

**Superwoman: True, plus it's an improvement.**

**OC: XP When I get out of here...you'll regret it. (Walks away)**

**Me: Oh boy. Owlman-**

**Owlman: Pass. (Leaves)**

**Me: XP I was just gonna ask to to the ending, Superwoman?**

**Superwoman: Sure, read and review.**


End file.
